The Gamefaqs Elder Scrolls RP Matrix Wiki
Welcome to the The Gamefaqs Elder Scrolls RP Matrix Wiki This is the character matrix for the Elder Scrolls RP hosted on Gamefaqs' Xbox 360 Skyrim board. Summary of why this Wiki exists! Dozens of characters have been made over the course of the RPs lifespan and this Wiki/Matrix was made to house their biographies. So that veterans of the RP and new people alike can read up on who's who in the RP. If you need a bio for any of the characters, click the helpful link below or type their name in the search box! Or click Random Page at the top of the page! http://tesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters Note: The character bios archived and listed here represent the characters as they started in the RP, not including any sort of gradual development be it material or personal, unless certain events are otherwise specified within the bio by a RPer/contributor. Rules are: 1.No taking control of other people's characters, saying stuff like, "The guards spot and kill Vallus" is not allowed. 2. Don't post once and leave, you're needed. 3. Stay in character, act like you stated what your character acts like, do what you'd think your character would do etc. 4. If you wish to approve of something that can change the story in a major way, do it over a private message with the person you are doing it with and me. This way, a decision like killing someones character is taken care of professionally and not through arguments. You can send private messages by clicking on a users name and hitting "send PM" on the right hand side. 5. You can have multiple characters if you have shown you are a regular to the game. (5 max) 6. When posting for the first time or with a new character in the main thread, take the page your character's info is on this thread and link it in your first post along with your character's name so we all know who you are. 7. There is a limit of 4 arcs at once, small groups of people (1-2) do not count as an arc. ------------------------------------------------------------- This is the character template, use to it make your character, if 2/3 council members agree then you will be free to post (there's usually at least 1-2 council members at one time so don't worry about waiting too long) NAME: RACE: GENDER: AGE: GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: REGION OF BIRTH: OCCUPATION: HISTORY OF CHARACTER: FAMILY: PERSONALITY: HAIR: EYES: FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: SKIN: BODY: CLOTHING/ARMOUR: BEAST FORM (if any): LIKES: DISLIKES: AMBITIONS: REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: PICTURE: ------------------------------------------------------ Other Rules: Guilds: As long as the guild existed at the time of the Dragon Crisis, you can interact with them or join them. Being idle: There's no problem in going away (sleep, school, trip) but if you constantly go away, don't expect to be able to retain full control on an important character that has a large effect on the RP (An arc villain for example) otherwise people may be forced to move on without you. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Groups & Factions